the liar layer
by Littledebbiewrites255
Summary: Riley loves Lucas and is getting messages from -A. when she finds out that Lucas is dating Maya she leans on her friends for help. this story includes The Fosters people and Avery from Dog with a Blog and characters from Liv and Maddie.
Aria pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Riley tripped and dropped the basket containing the flowers for her mother. "Topanga is going to freak when she sees those wonderful Roses that you picked down in the vally." Aria started to talk about how the valley was the prettiest place on earth. "Aria, who is -A?" Riley asked knowing she'd regret it. "how, how do you know about -A?" Aria asked clearly uncomfortable. "I got a text and it said "because you lie, you soon will die, say bye bye, to your pretty life. -A" Riley said looking to the ground. "-A is someone that knows everything about us. -A stalks us and sees our every move. Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Alison and I have been through so much because of this -A person." Aria said clearly unhappy that Riley was joining them in -A hell. "How's Lucas?" Aria asked clearly not wanting to go into -A's wrong doings. "I don't know. I love him but, I know he likes Maya. So since we were in Texas and we went through that whole brother sister stage… we haven't really talked." Riley sighed. Aria noticed the pain in Riley's eyes and decided to change the subject again. "I can't believe you are turning 18 in only a few days!" Aria said excitedly. "I'm having a few people come to the valley. Only you and of course Spencer, Hanna, Ali, and Emily. Toby will come with Spencer and Hanna will bring Caleb obviously. Ezra is invited too. Maya, Josh, Liv, Diggie, Holden, Brandon, Callie, Jude, Jesus, Mariana, Lexi, Maddie, Farkle and Lucas are coming as well. And I think Avery is coming with Zay." Riley said going through the guest list. "and also I think Charlie is trying to find out when and where it is!" Riley said laughing. "Aria?" Riley asked. "What girly?" Aria said feeling as if her life was about to change. "are you and Ezra ever going to get married?" Riley asked. Aria was about to answer the question and it was clear she didn't want to. She was lucky to see Maya and Lucas a little ahead on the road. She pointed to them and looked at Riley's shattered face. "I'm not ready to face them Aria, look little big heart. You are more of a best friend then Maya right now but… this is something that I am not ready to face. I love Lucas but so does Maya." Riley paused and glanced to Maya and Lucas, Lucas had his arm around Maya and she had her hand holding on to his hand that was hanging off of her shoulder. "I'm not going to get in the way of that," Riley said as she came to her house. "I have to go Aria or the flowers are going to wilt." Riley hugged Aria and ran inside. "Maya, Lucas!" Aria yelled catching up to them. Lucas dropped his arm from Maya's shoulder because he knew Aria would tell Riley about his and Maya's stroll. "how are you guys?" Aria asked. Knowing Riley's feelings, she knew this was hard for everybody but she felt like a person of conflict. "we're good. We're great actually. Can you keep a secret?" Lucas asked holding back the urge to pull Maya into his arms. Aria nodded her head. "Maya and I are dating." Lucas said doing a little dance. Aria couldn't hold back all she wanted to say. But she held back as best she could… "Lucas, Maya. I'm going to say this as calm as I can. Riley… she loves Lucas and feels like she can't confide in you Maya, because she knows you him as well. She's holding back everything and acting like she's okay. She says I'm fine but she is drowning in her own tears. Just act like nothing happened. And right now I'm regretting mentioning it. I was sworn to secrecy. Sorry to tell you that." Aria left after blowing up at them like a balloon. Maya and Lucas were too shocked to call out to Aria and keep her from walking away. Maya looked at Lucas clearly feeling very guilty at the information that they had stumbled upon. Lucas grabbed Maya's hand and continued down the road in silence. After Lucas and Maya reached Maya's house they shared a small but nice kiss. "I think I'm going to go talk to Riley. She needs to know that we are dating." Lucas said when Maya let go of his hand. "ok… I guess her house is on the way to yours, don't forget you are mine." Maya said looking chipper and happy. Lucas left and took the long route back to his house. He saw Brandon's door and there was no turning back. "Brandon! I need your help man!" Lucas screeched. Brandon Foster came out of the house to the front yard. "Lucas… what's up bro?" Brandon asked giving him the handshake of awesomeness. "I just found out that Riley still loves me," Lucas said looking around to see if Callie was around. Riley was popular in the school. All the girls know her and love how quirky and fun she is. "Dude, that is all you've been talking about for months. I know you love her and now I know she loves you. Take a chance." Brandon said sitting down on the steps. Callie opened the window to hear what they were saying, neither of them noticed. "no matter what happens I love her but, now that I'm dating Maya… no matter what happens, I'm not turning my back on Maya. I drove a wedge between Riley and Maya and that's why Maya is so unpopular, I'm her rock." Lucas looked to the leaf that feel from the tree outside. The door opened and Callie walked out. "hey Brandon tell moms I'm going to Riley's." she said and went off jogging down the street. "that was my next stop Brandon… do you think she heard us?" Lucas asked looking around the yard. "the window was closed when I came outside." Brandon said pointing to the window. "I better go before Callie tells her everything." Lucas said darting off on to the road. Callie was already halfway down the long road to Riley's. Lucas tried to catch up to her but failed. Callie rang the doorbell and he knew he was doomed. Riley opened the door. "Riley we need to talk!" Callie said. She looked through the doorway and saw Avery and Spencer on the ground. They were playing monopoly. "come on it." Riley said and closed the door.


End file.
